S. pneumoniae is an important agent of disease in man especially among infants, the elderly and immunocompromised persons. It is a bacterium frequently isolated from patients with invasive diseases such as bacteraemia/septicaemia, pneumonia, meningitis with high morbidity and mortality throughout the world. Even with appropriate antibiotic therapy, pneumococcal infections still result in many deaths. Although the advent of antimicrobial drugs has reduced the overall mortality from pneumococcal disease, the presence of resistant pneumococcal organisms has become a major problem in the world today. Effective pneumococcal vaccines could have a major impact on the morbidity and mortality associated with S. pneumoniae disease. Such vaccines would also potentially be useful to prevent otitis media in infants and young children.
Efforts to develop a pneumococcal vaccine have generally concentrated on generating immune responses to the pneumococcal capsular polysaccharide. More than 80 pneumococcal capsular serotypes have been identified on the basis of antigenic differences. The currently available pneumococcal vaccine, comprising 23 capsular polysaccharides that most frequently caused disease, has significant shortcomings related primarily to the poor immunogenicity of some capsular polysaccharides, the diversity of the serotypes and the differences in the distribution of serotypes over time, geographic areas and age groups. In particular, the failure of existing vaccines and capsular conjugate vaccines currently in development to protect young children against all serotypes spurres evaluation of other S. pneumoniae components. Although immunogenicity of capsular polysaccharides can be improved, serotype specificity will still represent a major limitation of polysaccharide-based vaccines. The use of a antigenically conserved immunogenic pneumococcal protein antigen, either by itself or in combination with additional components, offers the possibility of a protein-based pneumococcal vaccine.
PCT WO 98/18930 published May 7, 1998 entitled “Streptococcus Pneumoniae antigens and vaccines” describes certain polypeptides which are claimed to be antigenic. However, no biological activity of these polypeptides is reported. Similarly, no sequence conservation is reported, which is a necessary species common vaccine candidate.
PCT WO 00/39299 describes polypeptides and polynucleotides encoding these polypeptides. PCT WO 00/39299 demonstrates that polypeptides designated as BVH-3 and BVH-11 provide protection against fatal experimental infection with pneumococci.
There remains an unmet need for Streptococcus antigens that may be used as components for the prophylaxis, diagnostic and/or therapy of Streptococcus infection.